In the known filleting system, the poultry from which the legs and wings have been removed and which has previously been eviscerated, is placed on horizontally disposed carriers and is subsequently, in an upside down position, conveyed by the conveyor system along a number of processing stations for the removal of meat parts from the carcass. In order to ensure that the poultry placed upon the carriers cannot fall off during the processing to be carried out, the known apparatus is embodied with a separate guide rail supporting the poultry.